A Bastard's Destiny
by Scottish Noble
Summary: Who would ever think that Lance is a mix of human and angelic/demonic DNA? What will he find within his heritage that could lead to him to becoming the savior of all or the destroyer of all? What will he choose when the world he knows is invaded by an even greater evil, much more powerful than any religious god ever portrayed? (I Do Not Own Image)
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Hi guys and gals. I know it has been a very long time since I have updated anything, and for that I am truly sorry. These past weeks have been difficult as I have been dealing with family issues. But now things are getting better, therefore allowing me to focus more on writing and less on the problems. Also, to any new readers I may have, I as an author here on Fanfiction do not dwell on if people review my story, or if they like/dislike it. I am here fully for the enjoyment that writing brings me in allowing me to put down ideas that pop into my head on a daily basis. Now, on another note, this story that I have decided to write may be controversial to some viewers, as it will involve events regarding the Holy War between God, the archangels, and Lucifer.**

 **With myself being an atheist, it should be known that throughout this story I will not favor one side over the other, nor try to disgrace them in any way. And in an attempt to make this story appeal to as many people as possible, be them religious or not, I am going to change the theme of the story so that it will be similar to the Holy War but different in its own way. Keep in mind that the events depicted will be different from the way the Bible tells them, and the fact that this story's Holy War will take place in modern times, and as such religious people in this story would have no knowledge of Lucifer's Falling, thus creating a kind of alternate reality. I am a firm believer in that everyone has a right to believe what they want, and as such I will not push my own personal beliefs onto you, the viewers, throughout this story.**

 **Phew. Ok, now that I have said my peace, let's get on with this story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

 **Heaven's Holy Armory, Lucifer POV**

"Lucifer" Archangel Michael started, "Don't do this. Your pride has corrupted your rational sense."

Paying the Archangel no attention, Lucifer continued looking at the many paintings that adorned the marble walls of the armory while planning his next move.

Moving a step closer to Lucifer, Michael tried again, "Please, brother. Don't do this. For if you do it will bring great shame to the rest of our order."

Still Lucifer ignored Michael, knowing full well that he needed to get the archangel's guard down for what was about to commence.

Now angry that Lucifer refused to listen, Michael moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear, "If you go through with these treasonous acts I will be forced to arrest you brother. Now please, if you surrender to me now I promise tha... UGH!"

Clutching his stomach, Michael fell over in pain, blood seeping through his heavy silk robe. Lucifer, acting quickly, snatched the poisoned dagger he had shoved into Michael's stomach when he had placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder and fled the armory, leaving Michael to whatever fate would become of him. Once out of the armory, Lucifer dashed down the halls of the Great Palace, staggering other lesser angels as he ran past them, causing a multitude of angry curses directed at Lucifer. Once he finally reached his own personal chambers, he moved over to his giant chest and opened it, revealing a set of heavy, black obsidian armor lying inside. Lucifer quickly donned the set which consisted of a hexa spiked (six spikes) helm, gauntlets with pristinely sharpened ridges, a torso piece that covered his shoulders, forearms, chest, and back, a pair of leggings, and boots with spiked tips. Also embedded into the armor pieces were magnificent flame runes that glowed brightly in contrast to the dark colored armor. Once he had put on all the pieces Lucifer looked at himself in his mirror and gave a dark, almost devilish, smile. And with that he left his chambers, fastening his enchanted sword in its sheathe tightly to his belt.

 **Heaven's Court, God POV**

God shook his head in frustration. He had just been informed of the attempt on Archangel Michael's life, and was infuriated, almost to the point of leading the search for the being responsible himself, but his better judgement got the best of him and he decided to let his angels find out what happened. From what he was told Michael had passed out due to blood loss, and was of no help in the impending search for information. Hearing heavy footsteps coming from the entrance to the court, God looked up to find his top archangel, Lucifer, standing before him.

"Ahh Lucifer, come hither." With that Lucifer stepped forward, now bowing in the holy one's presence.

"So tell me my disciple, what has become of the search for the being responsible for the attempted assassination on your fellow archangel's life?" God asked, his voice booming in the large and empty room.

Still bowing, Lucifer responded in a calm and soothing voice, "My lord, it has come to my attention that the being responsible, is non other than one of your archangels.

At this point other angels, both minor and major, had stepped in to hear the news, and when they heard that it was an archangel, they all were aghast in amazement.

Looking very much surprised as the other angels, God responded with a questionative tone, "So I take it that you have this angel in custody correct? Who was it? Which of my angels enacted this atrocity?"

Now most of the court had been filled up with curious onlookers, awaiting the answer that everyone desired. Slowly, Lucifer rose up from his bowing position, until he was level with God himself, and spoke the words that would change Heaven forever.

"My lord. It was I, Archangel Lucifer, that committed this act. I have come to the conclusion that it is time, time for justice to be brought to this court. It is time, my lord, for a revolution."

And with that Lucifer drew his mighty enchanted blade, named _Martyr's Redemption_ , and gave a war cry that expanded to the farthest reaches of heaven, a war cry that only the angels of the rebellion knew. This cry caused all who followed Lucifer to draw their swords and start fighting their fellow angels, creating a mighty bloodbath that was a true testament to the charismatic abilities of Lucifer. When the court up roared into chaos, God stood from his chair, gave Lucifer a mighty stare then disappeared with a flash of blinding light.

 **Lucifer POV**

Lucifer only smiled, then began the hunt for his former master, slaughtering anyone loyal to God that stood in his way. While the violence ensued, Lucifer made his way out of the court, and unleashed his mighty black wings from their confined state underneath his armor. Once his wings were fully expanded, he took a look at his surroundings which consisted of angels fighting one another, fires spreading, and general chaos. He looked upwards in the sky and saw storm clouds gathering, which showed that God was convening with what was left of his loyal guardian angels. A few helpless angels tried approaching him and striking him, but he batted them away with his mighty sword.

Once all angels in sight who were loyal to God lied dead at the rebel angels feet, the rebel angels joined Lucifer and stood by him, waiting for him to give the order to advance on God himself.

"My lord, we have suffered immense casualties, but we have prevailed against those who do not support our cause. What do we do now?"

"You will do nothing but lay down your weapons and surrender! If you do God might be merciful!" Archangel Gabriel shouted, drawing his sword, along with his fellow archangels, Chamuel and Raphael, who had all suddenly appeared.

At the sight of them Lucifer gave a mighty laugh, and mocked them by turning around and walking away, saying, "Kill Chamuel and Raphael, but only wound Gabriel, and bring him to me. Show our former lord that we will not hesitate to do what must be done.

With that Lucifer's disciples drew their swords and charged at the trio of archangels. The group put up a good fight but in end succumbed to the immense wave like attacks of Lucifer's angels, with Chamuel and Raphael being mortally wounded and Gabriel being dragged to Lucifer. But before Lucifer's angels could kill Chamuel and Raphael however, the two archangels disappeared in a flash of light, presumably to the healing chambers. With that the rest of the rebel angels joined Lucifer in his torture of Gabriel.

"How could you betray us like this Lucifer, how could you betray your brothers?"

Lucifer only laughed, then responded, "Ahh you see Gabriel, our lord has ordered us around long enough" Lucifer paused, folding his arms behind his back, walking around Gabriel's cowering form, "and since none of you were smart enough to see it, I decided to take it upon myself to enact this rebellion."

And with that Lucifer drew his blade and decided to maim Gabriel instead of killing him. He ordered his followers to tear open the back portion of Gabriel's garment, exposing his wings. With the great white wings now fully exposed, Lucifer angled his blade and began cutting into Gabriel's back where his wings sprouted from, and essentially cut them out. Through all this Gabriel screamed in pain, begging Lucifer to stop, pleading that he would submit to Lucifer. Once both wings had been cut out, their bright white color had changed to a dark grey and their feathers had begun to wilt.

"I am truly sorry brother, but this had to be done."

With that Lucifer tossed the wings near Gabriel, their once pristine glory now no more than mere rubbish.

"My disciples, now is the moment we have all waited for. The moment we have all wanted. We are making one last assault" Lucifer pointed to the storm clouds, "on our former lord and his angelic host. If we succeed, which I think we can, we will cast down God from his mighty perch, and finally bring the change we need to Heaven. Who among you, among all of you, will join me in this glorious final strike. If you do not wish to join us, speak now or forever hold your peace."

As a result the rebel angels all gave a mighty war cry and were unveiling their great black wings, preparing for a fight in the skies which would change things forever. Once everyone was ready, Lucifer led the charge by making a running start then jumped up into the air and proceeded to the eye of the storm, where his target would presumably be, his great black wings carrying him higher and higher into the sky.

 **Eye of the storm, God POV**

God had since donned his mighty golden set of armor, with each piece having a sun emblem embedded into the metal. All around him, his remaining archangels, Jophiel, Uriel, and Zadkiel, along with any surviving minor and major angels, were readying their weapons for battle, the rain wetting their garments and armor, along with the wind blowing in their faces. They were preparing for the last stand that could potentially save Heaven and stop Lucifer's rebellion. Even though they were taught to be fearless, God could tell that the angels were scared, scared of meeting the same fate as their fallen brethren.

"My sons, do not fear. Lucifer will not prevail, and we will win this battle. We will mourn the fallen after this threat has been dealt with, and punish those responsible for aiding Lucifer in his rebellion."

After hearing those few words from their lord, the remaining angels seemed to be in better spirits, and they looked as if they had high hopes for a positive outcome of the impending battle. Suddenly, a blood chilling screech was heard in the distance, causing every angel to be on their guard. Since God and his small army were in the middle of the storm, their visibility was limited due to all the storm clouds, and as a result of this they could not see very far. After the screech was heard all the angels expected a fight, but when none came, some foolishly let their guard down, allowing some rebel angels to shoot like bolts of lightning out of the surrounding clouds and disappear again, this time dragging some of God's angels with them, which was soon followed by loud and violent screams of death.

"FOR HEAVEN!" God shouted, officially starting the resistance battle for his angelic host.

 **Lucifer POV**

Hearing God's war cry only made Lucifer laugh in delight, as he would enjoy hearing his former lord say that after all of his angels were dead and gone. As Lucifer and his angels charged into battle, both sides lost numbers quickly, but Lucifer's side quickly gained the upper hand. As he made his way through the masses, slaughtering God's angels here and there, Lucifer soon spotted his prize. He gave a war cry and rallied any angels closest to his position and charged for the crown jewel of the opposing army.

 **God POV**

Seeing Lucifer maker a charge for his position, God and his group of angels charged as well, with his archangels clashing with Lucifer's angels, while God and his minor angels engaged Lucifer.

"Ha, you think that your petty angels can stop me, really? Have you not trained us archangels to be the best of the best?"

With that Lucifer slashed and stabbed all of the minor incoming angels, causing their dead bodies to fall down and out of the eye of the storm, leaving Lucifer and God all alone.

 **Healing Chambers, Archangel Michael POV**

Michael awoke suddenly, taking in his surroundings. He was in the great Healing Chambers, where all of God's mightiest angels went to get wounds treated and ailments cured. In other beds he saw archangels Chamuel and Raphael getting their wounds healed, while in another bed he saw a horrifying sight : Archangel Gabriel was lying on the bed on his stomach, with his back torn and cut open, while a group of angelic healers stood around his body in a circle and chanted a song, the song that was made to grow a new set of wings. Michael looked away in disgust, then quickly got out of bed, instantly regretting it and clutching his stomach, where the dagger wound was still semi fresh. A healer noticed his movement and made his way over to Michael.

"Archangel, please, lie back down and rest. You need to recover your strength from that wound, which in fact was poisoned. You were lucky to be found so quickly Michael."

"I understand your concern healer, but I must aid our lord" Michael pointed out the window at the large storm, "in his fight."

"As you wish archangel. We have placed your armor and weapons on the rack just in the next room." the healer worryingly replied.

Michael then made his way over to Gabriel and muttered a curse towards Lucifer, for Michael knew only he was capable of such a hideous act. Quickly donning his armor, which was similar to God's own set, but silver, Michael exited the great Healing Chambers, and spread his great white wings. Putting on his helmet, he made a running start and jumped into the air, letting his wings guide him towards the immense battle.

 **Lucifer POV**

Lucifer and God gave each other an icy cold stare, both readying their weapons. The three archangels were still distracted with Lucifer's angels, which gave him a bit of overconfidence of himself and as a result, he made the first lunge with his weapon towards God. But luck was not on his side as God parried Lucifer's powerful strike, causing Lucifer's sword to fall from his grasp and into the Earth Realm. Now with Lucifer having no weapon, God made a strike towards him, which ended up creating a large gash in Lucifer's chest. Lucifer then reeled back in pain, but soon recovered and, seeing no other option, made a mad dash for God himself. But before Lucifer could reach God, a certain angel shot into the fray from the clouds, knocking into Lucifer and causing him to be knocked unconscious, and soon fall down from the storm.

 **Emily Cass POV**

Emily was walking down the street, impatient to get back to the lovely confines of her apartment, ready to finally relax after a long day/night of her nursing job at the hospital. She had the pleasure of living in the warm state of Florida, and often visited the beach to take a load off and enjoy getting a tan. But that would have to wait for another time as it was currently 3:42 am and she was deadly tired. She heard a noise coming from the sky as she looked up and saw storm clouds with flashes of lightning here and there. _Must be a "battle" in the skies, hmph._

As Emily turned down an alleyway that was was essentially a shortcut to her apartment, she heard an even louder noise this time and looked up in the sky and was amazed to see a dark object falling down. She had a feeling it would land somewhere near her so she hid behind a dumpster for cover. After about 10 seconds she heard a loud crashing sound so she peeked her head around from the dumpster and was awestruck to find that the "object" was actually a human, and a male by the looks of it. Her instincts from being a nurse kicked in and she rushed to the man's aid, seeing if he was even alive, judging from the fact that he fell from the sky and crashed into the pavement. When she overturned his body she saw he had a long gash along his chest that had since scabbed up somewhat from his blood clotting. He was clearly unconscious, but she still tried waking him up. After about a minute of giving him CPR, he came to, but only barely, and only stayed awake long enough to gaze into her bright hazel eyes with his own set of dark hazel eyes. He murmured some gibberish before passing out again, leaving Emily to decide his fate. Being the kind and open person she was, she decided to bring him back to her apartment, as it was closer than the hospital. She also noticed strange bits of what appeared to be obsidian around the crash site, so she decided to take those and as well, stuffing them into her large duffel bag she always carried.

Once she had gathered all of this man's "belongings", she used her strength to hoist him up and over her shoulder. _My you are a big boy stranger_ (no pun intended) _._ Emily may have only been 23, but she prided herself in the fact that she took care of her body and often visited the gym to make sure she was in good shape. Once she had a good pace started, she made it back to her apartment in due time, opened her front door, and laid the man's body down on her bed.

 ***Five hours later, Lucifer POV**

Lucifer opened his eyes. He could see that he was in some sort of room, and felt himself laying on a bed. He sat up, and instantly felt pain course through his whole body, including his gash on his chest. He ran a hand along it, feeling how deep the wound was, and felt aches all over his body. He inspected himself, seeing rough purple patches all over his skin. All he remembered was fighting God then instant blackness. A noise coming from outside the room took his attention, and he got up off the bed, quietly making his way towards the door. He peeked outside and saw a kitchen, dining room, and a door, presumably leading to the outside world. But what made him freeze was the sight of a human female, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking something from a mug while she read over a roll of paper with words on it.

He shifted uneasily, which caused him to accidentally bump into the door frame, alerting the female of his presence. She quickly got up and turned around now seeing him awake and very much alive.

"Who" Lucifer paused, licking his lips, "are you?"

"Oh, I see you don't remember me."

Lucifer thought for a moment, taking in this human female's appearance : she looked to be about six feet tall, had long, dark brown colored hair that she had tied up in a ponytail, and she had those bright hazel eyes…

"Um, hello" the female snapped her fingers, causing Lucifer to remember her from the previous night, "I asked if you were…"

Lucifer suddenly moved towards her, stopping her mid sentence, causing her to back away slowly.

"I remember you. You were there last night, in that alley. You saved me didn't you?"

The female nodded her head, now easing up and seemed less tense.

"You know I never got your name. I figured I should know who saved me after all."

The female seemed excited for a moment, then responded, "Oh my apologies. My name is Emily. What is your's?"

Lucifer paused, then decided it was time for her to know his name.

"Miss Emily, I, am Lucifer. Archangel Lucifer."

 **Emily POV**

 _Lucifer? Archangel Lucifer?_ Emily thought for a moment about what this man had said, then decided to start asking questions, as she was in a desperate need for answers.

"So you are saying, that you are Lucifer, meaning that you are one of God's archangels?"

The man replied that he was indeed, one and the same.

"Show me proof, and then I might believe you."

With that there was a bright flash of light, which caused Emily to shield her eyes. When the light disappeared, there standing by her bedroom, was one of the most beautiful things Emily had seen : an angel, there in her own apartment. She looked at him in awe, then slowly moved towards him, slightly shaking with excitement.

"Now do you believe me?" Lucifer asked, to which Emily immediately nodded.

Once she was face to face with him, she ran her hand along his bruised and cut torso, admiring his firm chest, his bulging muscles, and his dark hazel eyes. Then there was his great black wings, which looked so foreign in her dull apartment.

Suddenly regaining a sense of knowledge, Emily asked him, "But if you are an angel, then why are you not up in Heaven?"

To this Lucifer's mood seemed to turn dark, as he responded bluntly with, "It is because I just enacted a rebellion against God, and" at this Lucifer clenched his fist, "failed."

Emily looked confused, and proceeded asking him, "Well why would you want to rebel? I mean, isn't Heaven supp…"

Before she could finish, Lucifer suddenly punched the wall with his fist, leaving a massive hole in it. In response to this she reeled back in fear, hoping he had no intention of harming her. But when he moved towards her she felt his warm, soft hands holding her. She soon melted into his warmth, and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest, feeling his heart beating. After a few minutes of this silent comfort, Emily felt tiny tears fall onto her head, and as such she looked up to see that Lucifer was crying. She opened her mouth to speak, but soon closed it, knowing that this was one of those moments that required silence.

 **Lucifer POV**

After a few minutes of constant hugging Lucifer released Emily, with both of them staring into each other's eyes. Both of them were thinking the same thing when they soon embraced in a long, loving kiss, which soon had Emily dragging Lucifer to her bedroom, closing the door after both of them had entered. She was then picked up and thrown onto the bed playfully by Lucifer as they both began to take off any piece of clothing they had, throwing them into a pile of the floor. Once both of them were void of any clothes, they lied on the bed together, both ready and willing to partake in the activity to take place.

"Lucifer, are you sure this is ok? How can I be sure that we won't have any repercussions if we do this?" Emily asked, caution very clear in her tone.

"Shhh" Lucifer said, putting a finger over her lips, "just let this happen."

And then both of them started making love, something that Lucifer knew was forbidden, something that was the most important rule that all angels knew.

 **12 Hours Later, Lucifer POV**

She awoke to Lucifer staring into her eyes, smiled, and kissed him. She got up from the bed, wrapping a blanket around herself, and walked towards the bedroom door, intending on going to the kitchen.

"You know Lucifer" Emily said, opening the bedroom door, "It would make sense for you to try and…" she froze, staring at the random strangers inside her apartment.

Lucifer got up, putting on a pair of pants as he made his way towards the door, "I should what Emily?"

As he entered her kitchen he too froze at the sight before him : God, archangels Gabriel and Michael, and a few minor angels.

"Hello Lucifer. Did you miss us." God said in a mocking tone.

Out of instinct, Lucifer reached for his sword at his hip, but found that it wasn't there. He then looked at God, who had Lucifer's enchanted blade in its sheathe. Finding he was without means to defend himself or Emily for that matter, he decided there was no other choice but to surrender.

He raised his hands and allowed the minor angels to take him into custody drag him outside of the apartment.

 **Emily POV**

Emily helplessly watched the angels drag Lucifer out of her apartment, and into the large alleyway near her home. Quickly donning some clothes, she followed the group outside to find God and his angels surrounding Lucifer, with God chanting. She watched in horror as Lucifer's beautiful, angelic body became engulfed in flames, his skin turning dark and scaly, his feathered wings turning to ash with the limbs becoming leathery, and last of all, two curved horns growing from his

head. Additionally, she saw tiny spikes growing all down his back and limbs.

After the transformation was complete, God stopped chanting and spoke to Lucifer, who was looking in awe at what his body had turned into.

"Lucifer. For breaking one of the most important rules as an angel, and for committing the ultimate sin, I now banish you to a realm that I thought would remain leaderless. I banish you, Lucifer, to Hell."

At this Emily burst into tears, running towards Lucifer and gave him a tight hug while she wept, his strong arms embracing her and holding her tightly. Though she did not realize it at first, Emily found that she loved Lucifer, even with all of his flaws and the fact that they had just met. But this didn't matter to her, and all she wanted was to be with him.

"Lucifer" Emily whispered, "please, don't go. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me, especially with what we did."

At this Lucifer only smiled, then placed his hand over her's, and gave a silent chant. Emily winced slightly but found that Lucifer had placed some sort of rune on her left hand.

"This" Lucifer pointed to the mark he had given her, "is a rune that you can use to summon me for a brief period of time. It can only be used once a year so make it count."

 **Lucifer POV**

Once he was done hugging Emily and had released her, Lucifer looked at God and said, "If this is to be my destiny, then so be it. One day I will return with a mighty army that will finally liberate Heaven and end this war. So if I were you I would preserve what time you have left, and pray that I will make your end quick. Oh and don't even think of coming near Emily or my soon to be offspring ever again."

 **Emily POV**

With that Lucifer disappeared in a flash, along with God and the other angels, leaving Emily standing all alone in the alleyway. She just stood there, emotionless, pondering what had just occurred, yet still sad that the being she loved was gone. Her angel, her loving angel was gone, and all she had left to remember him by was the rune he gave her. She then looked at the rune's shape : a red dragon. Emily held her hand close to her heart and silently told herself that she would see him again. She then went back to her apartment to get ready for work, vowing never to tell anyone what had happened over the previous day.

 **Nine Months Later, Emily POV**

"Push honey, push!" Emily's mother said encouragingly, holding her daughter's hand.

"You can do it miss, just a little further" the female doctor said, outstretching her hands awaiting for the babies to be born into the world.

Emily gave one final push, and out came the first of her two babies who were twins. Then came the second of the two, with the first being a girl and the second being a boy. After both of them had come out Emily lay on the hospital bed panting, glad that the long and numerous hours of labour were finally over.

"Miss, what would you like to name your very healthy babies?" the doctor asked, grabbing birth certificates as she did so. "Which also raises the question, who is the father?"

"Oh his name is Lucifer. But I have not spoken to him in months and I would prefer to handle any and all legal matters dealing with him myself. As for the names I think I'll name my daughter Mary and my son Lance."

Knowing full well the truth about her children's father, she had to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. Em ily then gestured for the doctor to hand her the babies, to which the doctor placed them both in Emily's arms. She looked at both of her beautiful babies, knowing that they had a purpose in this world. Little did she know that Lance would one day be of great importance to this world, and that he might possibly be the balance that would hold everything together. _If only your father could see you two right now. Your father, my angel._

 **So how did you guys like this first chapter? I hope I gave a good amount of background information for you all to understand the true plot to this story. If you liked it feel free to leave a review and if you hated it feel free to tell me why. Anyway I will see you next time, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Friendship Begins

**Chapter 2 : "A Friendship Begins"**

 **18 Years Later, Emily POV**

"Lance!" Emily shouted.

Hearing no response, she called again, "Lance!"

Again hearing no response, she prepared to call his name a third time , but was cut short when her daughter Mary came into the room.

"Mom it's ok, let me go and get Lance for you" Mary happily offered.

"Oh thank you sweety, and tell him to stop playing that damn video game, it's almost time for him to go to work." Emily replied, sighing.

 **Lance POV**

 _Come on, just a few more kills._ Lance didn't notice that Mary had come into his room and was standing at his door with her arms crossed. _Aaannnddd I won!_ Lance threw his arms up in the air and gave a victory cry, just now noticing his sister standing his room.

"Oh hey sis, what's up?

"It's almost time for you to go to work dummy, and you're not even showered yet!" Mary replied, giving Lance a disappointed stare.

"Oh shit you're right. Hey bring up my clothes would ya'?" Lance said, escorting his sister out of his room.

"Hey I'm not some maid for you!" Mary shouted, but before she could say anything else she was shoved out of Lance's room and was given a quick kiss on the cheek from him, along with a "Thank you sis."

Lance then closed his door, relieved that he was alone. Taking a glance around his room he sighed at the thought of cleaning it : clothes lying on the floor, dust on the walls, an overflowing trashcan. He shook his head then walked over his bathroom door and entered his private bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Now standing at the sink Lance took off his nightshirt, exposing his bulging muscles. He also looked at how ragged his dark brown hair was and how dark his hazel colored eyes were. _Man I'm going to have to get a haircut soon._ When he was born both his and his sister's bodies were more developed and it had raised questions within the hospital. His mother had quickly dismissed any claims and said that they were both just healthy newborns. Often he and his sister would ask questions about their father, to which their mother would simply reply that he had gone away and never returned. He then finished stripping and stepped into the shower.

 **Ten Minutes Later***

Lance walked back into his bedroom, body still damp from his shower, to find a basket of his clothes on his bed, to which he gave a huge smirk. He decided that his outfit for the day would be a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and sneakers. Once he was dressed, he exited his bedroom to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"Morning mom."

"Morning honey, are you off to work finally, or must you procrastinate any longer?" Emily replied, smiling.

"Yes I am off to work. I'll see you later ok." Lance said while giving his mother a quick kiss.

"Oh honey one more thing. I'm going to be working later tonight than usual, and your sister has a date with her boyfriend, so you're going to be alone for awhile."

 _Oh great, she's going on a date with Todd...what a jock._ "Ok mom. Love you." Lance replied before exiting the front door.

He had decided that he would walk to work today, not that it was that far to begin with. Lance worked at a major pet store as a loader and unloader of any trucks that came in with deliveries. It wasn't too bad of a job for a recently graduated high school student. It allowed him to have cash in his pocket which right now was all her cared about really. At this point in his life he didn't really know what he wanted to do after having just finished school, and that included college. While he was in school he got good grades, yet he found little motivation to do much. It was only after his mother had instilled in him the importance of doing good in school did he start having more motivation for doing things. His sister Mary on the other hand, was a perfect student, and seemed to only care about school, yet still seeming to have a social life. While all this was going through his mind, Lance didn't notice that he was about to walk right into someone until it was too late.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention." Lance said right after bumping into the stranger.

"Oh no, that's okay" she said with a chuckle. "Might I ask your name mister…?"

"Cass. Lance Cass." he replied. "I might ask the same of you."

"My name's Georgia, It's nice to meet you Lance. Where are you headed?"

"I was just on my way to work. I work at the pet store a few blocks away from here."

"Oh cool. I was just on my way home from the mall." Georgia replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I really have to get to work so, goodbye."

"Nice to meet you too Lance. Goodbye."

With that they went their separate ways, but little did they know that they would soon meet again.

 **Georgia POV**

Georgia walked down the street towards the nearest coffee shop to meet with her friend Lottie. It was a small shop but the girls met there every week and had done so since they were 15. Georgia stood outside for a few seconds sorting out her hair in the window after bumping into Lance, as that had strewn it across her face. She then walked in to see Lottie sitting in their regular seats in the corner.

"Georgia!" Lottie called before running up to her best friend and hugging her to the point where she almost squeezed all the air out of Georgia's lungs.

"Lottie!" Georgia replied.

The girls then returned to their seats where, much to Georgia's delight, there was a chai tea latte waiting for each of them.

"So how's life?" Georgia asked Lottie, sipping her tea.

"Yeah not bad," Lottie replied.

With that they sat and drank their tea in silence, enjoying the moment and soaking up the atmosphere of the almost bohemian little coffee shop until Lottie exclaimed, "Oh my god! Did you hear what happened with Bernadette?!"

"No?" Georgia enquired.

"Well…" Lottie began.

With that, Georgia knew she was going to be here for a long time listening to the life stories of practically the entirety of their old high school. She didn't mind though, sometimes it was just nice to lose herself in listening to Lottie's crazy gossip. Although, as much as Georgia tried to listen to the amazingly long list of guys that Bernadette had slept with, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to that guy that she had bumped into. She was intrigued by his mysterious persona and she knew there was something special about him. Lottie continued to talk, however now she had moved on to talking about Molly's army career.

After a good few hours, Georgia finally realised that Lottie had stopped talking and had taken to showing her pictures of what people look like now compared to what they looked like when they were in high school. Georgia sighed and then gave in, giggling with Lottie about high school crushes. After another two teas, Georgia finally decided that she better go home and finish off some paper work. With another extremely tight hug, the girls bid farewell and went their separate ways.

 **Lance POV**

So far Lance's work day had been slow and dull, and consisted mostly of loading and unloading pet food, cages and fish tanks, and other miscellaneous items. When there was no more things to load or unload, the store manager asked him if he would mind covering the cashier's position for the rest of Lance's work day, to which Lance agreed. While working in the cashier's position was more fun than loading and unloading items, it was still dull to him, as there were few customers that day. The funniest thing he had seen since he started work that day was a drunk, half naked man who came into the store, asking if he could buy some dog food. Of course Lance declined his request because of the circumstances at hand, and in turn the man became enraged and made dash for the dog food aisle. In the process however, he somehow managed to run into one of the shelves, causing it to fall over onto him. During all this, Lance had contacted the authorities and soon enough two policemen had shown up, ready to take the man into custody.

Once the man had been taken away, Lance set to pick up the dog food bags that had fallen to the ground from the shelf toppling over. Once he was done, Lance went back to the counter to resume his duties. What he didn't expect to happen, was seeing Georgia burst through the front doors, with a long gash in her left arm. He immediately went to help her, until he noticed two men walking to the entrance of the building, one holding a knife, and the other having a set of metal knuckles on each hand.

"Hey kid, why don't you just back the hell away from our little score here, and let us do our thing. In return, we'll show some gratitude by not robbing this fine establishment here." one of the thugs said.

 _Uh oh, this can't be good._

 **Five Minutes Earlier, Georgia POV**

Once she was done filling out the necessary paperwork for college, job applications, and other things, Georgia decided she wanted to go for a walk. She left her parent's house and started walking towards the park, intending on going there and just sitting amongst the nature and the like. What she didn't expect however, was two men wearing hoodies approaching her, which could only mean one thing. She quickened her pace, and saw that they too had quickened their pace. Changing her course, Georgia thought she could lose them in the nearest alleyway, but to her misfortune, this action only worsened things for her. When she realized she was cornered, she chose to just give in to the chase and hope these two men weren't going to hurt her.

"Hey darling, wanna have some fun?" one of the men inquired.

"Yea, don't worry, all three of us can have some fun. It'll be alright sweetie." the other man stated.

"Um, no thank you." Georgia replied, darting her eyes between the two men, while also searching for a way out of the alleyway.

"Darling listen" one of the men said, pulling out a long and sharp looking knife, "my friend and I don't like having to ask twice, so would you please accept our offer? I promise we will make it good." he finished with a smirk.

Seeing no other option, Georgia made a run for it, and in response, the man with the knife slashed at her as she ran by, scoring a nasty gash in her left arm. She immediately winced from the pain, but the fear of being used or even killed by the two men was too much to bare, and as such she ran as fast as she could, to the nearest public building she could, which so happened to be the pet store. Hearing the two men shout, she looked behind her as she was running to see both men give chase to her. This compelled her to run even faster, and it eventually led to her bursting through the doors of the pet store to find that it was none other than Lance working at the register.

 **Lance POV**

"Oh shit. Georgia, get behind me, now!" Lance shouted, positioning himself in front of Georgia. "Call the police" he said, handing her his phone, "I'll deal with these two numbnuts."

The two men approached the doors further, now readying their weapons.

"You'll have her over my dead body!" Lance shouted at the two men.

"Ahhh it looks like we have a fighter here." the man with the knuckles said, chuckling.

"It looks like we are going to have to deal with him first" the other man holding the knife said, giving a sigh, "but no matter, we can take his punk ass."

With that the two men charged for the doors, both of them shouting in unison. Lance held his ground, ready and waiting for them to come to him. When they burst through the doors however, a sudden sense occurred to Lance, feeling almost as if his blood boiled and a fire began to rage inside his chest. He didn't have time to think about it though, as the man with the knife was soon upon him, prompting Lance to dodge the man's swing of his blade. Taking the opportunity presented to him, Lance went in for the finishing move, punching the man in his back and sides so hard, he could hear something within the man crack, presumably bones. The man howled in pain and attempted to lash back, but some of his bones did indeed break, causing him to keel over. Lance then brought his foot down on the man's face, hard, knocking him out for the fight. The man with the knuckles was especially enraged at seeing his buddy down so quickly, and so this caused him to make a charge at Lance, which Lance dodged. Seeing that this man was bigger than the previous one, Lance used this to his advantage, and jumped onto the man's back and began landing clean punches to the head and collar bone. While all this was going on, the man managed to reach behind him and grab ahold of Lance and throw him off of his back and onto the ground.

Seeing his only opportunity, Lance used his powerful leg to land a massive kick to the man's groin, causing him to fall over from the pain. With the mysterious rage burning inside Lance, he picked the man up by the neck, and held him in the air. He then looked deep into the man's eyes, seeing that they were filled with fear.

 **Man POV**

He looked deep into the kid's eyes, which seemed to glow a bright and fiery red. This caused him to become even more scared at the sight before him, along with the fact that this kid was holding him up in the air by the neck, with just one hand. _Who or what in the hell is this kid? This is unnatural!_

Suddenly, a voice boomed inside the man's head, causing him to almost faint out of fear, "YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE!"

 _What the actual fuck! Is this kid able to get inside my head?_

 **Lance POV**

Lance had had enough of this man, and decided to headbutt him. After doing so, the man's body went limp, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. Lance soon felt the rage within him subside, causing his mind to become calmer. Standing there was Georgia, who had watched the whole fight with a mix of envy and horror. He looked at her, unknowing of what to say, when all of a sudden she rushed at him and gave him a big hug, silently crying while she did so. Never being put into this position before, Lance did the only thing he thought was right, and placed a comforting hand on her back and just hugged her.

They stayed in that position for quite some time, until the police arrived to take away the two thugs, along with an ambulance for Georgia that would take her to the hospital to get stitches. When Lance finally released her, she looked into his eyes, and just stared into them, causing him to do the same with her. He marveled at how beautiful her blue eyes were, as he just kept staring into them. A sudden voice brought them out of their trance like state, and back into reality.

"If you two are done, I suggest we get this show on the road." one of the police officers said.

Georgia then blushed, smiling at Lance, to which he just smiled back. "We should really get that arm looked at." Lance said, escorting her to the back of the ambulance.

"Oh my, such a gentleman!" Georgia playfully gasped, laughing afterwards.

 **Policeman POV**

Just as both of them had gotten into the back of the ambulance, the pet store manager arrived, seemingly out of breath, which was a testament to his apparent weight.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind, but we are going to have to take your employee with us and bring him in for questioning. We also request that you send us the security footage, as a means to clarify what your employee may say." the police officer said calmly.

"Oh sure officer, that'll be no problem at all. It's always a pleasure to help out the law." the manager said with a smile.

"Well alright then. Thank you for your time." the policeman replied.

With that he walked back to his squad car, and headed back to his precinct, where he would await the arrival of one Lance Cass, the star witness in the investigation.

 **Hospital Room 27, Georgia POV**

The doctor had Georgia sit down in the chair so she could be ready for stitches.

"Hun you just wait right here ok? I'll be back with the necessary items." the doctor stated, right before leaving Lance and Georgia alone in the room.

Georgia leaned back in her chair, holding the temporary bandage covering her gash in place. She was thankful that as soon as the ambulance had arrived the paramedics gave her a clean towel to cover her gash with. Lance leaned against the wall, eying her movement.

"You know I'm glad that you're ok. I don't want to imagine what those men would have done to you." Lance started, hoping to begin a conversation.

"Yeah I don't want to either. In fact" Georgia said, getting up, "I don't believe I have thanked you Lance."

She began walking over to him, to which he stopped leaning against the wall and was now standing up straight. Lance raised his eyebrows at her, curious as to what she planned to do.

"Oh don't be silly Lance, you big goof. I'm just coming to you to say thank you." Georgia said, laughing.

"Oh, hehe" Lance replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "you are very welcome Georgia."

Suddenly an officer walked into the room, instantly giving off a serious vibe to the two friends.

"Mr. Cass, is it?" the officer started, to which Lance nodded his head, "I would ask of you to please come with me down to the station, so we can ask you some questions about the incident. Will that be a problem?"

"Oh no sir, I would be glad to come down." Lance replied, suddenly remembering to do something before he left.

He walked over to Georgia and gave her his number, in case she needed to call him ever. With that the two men left Georgia all alone in her hospital room.

 **Mary POV**

Mary had spent the whole morning with Todd doing random things, such as shopping, getting her nails done, seeing a girly movie, and a whole bunch of other things she knew Todd found boring, which was expected. She only dragged him along with her because she wanted to see how long he lasted before finally giving up on wanting to do things he liked with her, which, as of right now, was turning into a very comical scene.

"Ok Mary we have done everything you wanted to do. May we please go back to my place and just hang out?" Todd insisted with general honesty and no ulterior motives.

"Yes Todd baby we can go back to your place now." Mary replied, giving him a quick kiss.

The couple then left the store they were at and began walking down the street when all of a sudden Mary's phone began to ring, to which she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mary, it's mom. Something happened with Lance. The police just called and they need us to come in for questioning. Are you busy?"

Mary looked at Todd for "permission" to go, inwardly chuckling at the word.

"Yea it's fine. I'll call you later." he mouthed.

"Yea mom I'm on my way down there now."

Mary then ended the call, gave Todd another kiss, then started jogging to the police station, which happened to be fairly close by.

 **Police Station Interrogation Room, Lance POV**

The small room was dull and colorless. The only things worth noting were the security camera in the upper corner of the room, a table, four metal chairs, and the large fake mirror that was actually see through in the adjacent room.

Lance kept his calm, knowing that all he did was act in self defense of his new friend, though he knew that others might say he took things too far. Either way, he just wanted to get out of there and back home.

"Mr. Cass, would you please take a seat?" the officer escorting him said, gesturing towards one of the empty chairs.

Lance complied, eyeing the officer as he took his own seat at the table.

"Your mother and sister should be joining us soon son, they should be just a few minutes, if you don't mind waiting?"

 _Mom and Mary as well? What is this?_ Lance then shook his head in answer. Acknowledging this, the officer set the police laptop he was carrying onto the tabletop, and proceeded to set up the evidence for Lance and his family to see.

 **Five Minutes Later***

Lance was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and in stepped his mother and sister, both looking as anxious as he.

"Ahh, Ms. Cass and...Mary, correct? Thank you for coming down, we have much to discuss." the officer stated, gesturing for both of them to take a seat, to which they both complied.

The officer then took one final moment to prepare the video logs for the group, pushing the laptop in their direction.

Lance, Mary, and Emily watched in awe as they witnessed what Lance had done to the two thugs. Lance felt both his sister and his mother eye him for a moment before returning their attention back to the video, watching his finishing move on the larger thug, before the video stopped playing.

"So" the officer started, speaking to Emily, "obviously we can see that your son acted in self defense of his friend there, there's no questioning that. We can see however, that the way he carried out the act was possibly a little...overdone, or maybe even impossible given his age. Then there is the fact that a definite change can be seen in his behavior as soon as he started fighting, a change that nobody from my experience has ever had, even when facing danger. Believe me I think that everything your son did was right and justified, but the way things played out have just drawn a little attention to us."

The officer then turned his attention to Lance and spoke to him, "Lance, have you been feeling forms of anxiety, depression, or the like recently? Has something happened in your life that has troubled you in any way?"

Lance thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind.

"No, nothing that I can think of. I guess in the moment it seemed like the right way to act I can't really explain it." he replied.

"Hmm I see. Mary, do you have anything to add?"

"Other than the fact that neither my brother or I have met our father, nothing. But it isn't really a big deal, we have both moved past it." Mary answered.

Lance then noticed his mother shift uncomfortably, but decided not to address it.

"Well alright folks. Thanks again for the help." the officer said, handing Emily his card, "if you can think of anything else, don't hesitate to give us a call."

With that the trio left the police station, walking towards Lance's mother's car. Before any of them got in however, Emily gestured to her kids to gather round her.

"When we get home, there is something I need to tell you kids. I am going to tell you the truth about your father."

Both Lance and Mary looked at one another, wide eyed, then got into their mother's car, to which Emily did the same, and began the drive home.

 **18 Years Nine Months Earlier, Lucifer POV**

Lucifer woke up on a pile of bones, his head pounding and his vision blurry. He felt hot, very hot, almost as if he were surrounded by lava. Standing up, he shook his head, his vision now returning slightly. Taking a look around him, he gasped at what he saw : a vast landscape, consisting of large mountains, lakes of lava, and a black void for the sky. Lucifer then stepped down off the pile of bones and started walking down a path in between two mountains. As he walked he heard screams of pain and death in the distance, causing him to quicken his pace down the path.

 **Some Time Later***

Lucifer emerged from in between the two mountains to find a large castle standing in the distance, sitting atop a floating island in the middle of a lake of lava.

"Wow" Lucifer said aloud to himself, "so ancient."

"Oh yes it is archangel." a voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who's there?" Lucifer asked aloud, alert.

Suddenly, a winged creature flew down and landed right in front of Lucifer, startling him.

"Welcome home my lord. We have been awaiting your arrival."

 **So, here is the next chapter to this story. I hope that you all like it, as lately I have had some major writer's block. Review if you like it and if you don't tell me why, as criticism is appreciated greatly. I will try and be more consistent with my uploads, and hopefully I can get out of this roadblock in my writing and get things back to normal. I would also like to give credit to my friend for the early parts of the chapter, as she helped me write the "Georgia" scenes. See you all next time, whenever that may be.**


End file.
